Recently, the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) has been introduced in the fifth release of the 3GPP standard specification.
The IMS enables the core network entities to support real-time voice and multimedia services. The IMS architecture is based on the Internet Protocol (IP) and IP is used in both of the wire network and the air interface.